Many mobile devices include some form of location determination hardware and software. However, this location determination capability may not be configured to provide the user's location within more confined areas, such as buildings. Thus, while a user may be able to determine his or her location at a macro level (e.g., address or grid coordinates), the user may not be able to determine his or her location to a more specific level. Similarly, some mobile devices do not include every location determination feature. These mobile devices may be able to take advantage of data gathered from other mobile devices that comprise additional location determination hardware and software. By doing so, a mobile device may be able to make more specific determinations using other available information.